


A Brother's gift

by Avaron (tlanon)



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Avaron
Summary: Set after the first movie and is basically just a what if it wasn't really over kind of way.





	A Brother's gift

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> I have no idea when this fic was originally published but I know it was some time between 2001 and 2003 so I will back date it July 15 2002 so it is close to when I would have written it.

The Brother Hood: A Brothers Gift

A Fic by Avaron

Chris found himself walking dressed once again as he had been the night of the party the Taltra hanging on his neck. He looked around wondering how he came to be here again when he suddenly nearly doubled over with vertigo to find himself standing in the room where he had fed on the drunk girl. Only this time there wasn’t a drunk girl laying there it was Devon. He was stretched out on the bed just in his black boxer briefs the Taltra hanging over his heart. "Welcome back Chris."

"Your dead Dan killed you." Chris said in shock but Devon only smiled. He was shocked when Devon got up and leaned forward gripping the taltra that hung on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you really want brother." With that he pulled Chris toward him and kissed him. His hand sliding down to feel how hard Chris was threw the leather pants. "I know you wanted this when you first joined our fraternity didn’t you?"

Chris woke up again from the same dream he’d been having every night since one month ago when Dan had saved him from becoming Devon’s new host for the next hundred years. He hadn’t told Dan but he still occasionally craved blood. His mind turned to the time Dan had cut himself shaving in the morning and it had taken everything he had not to lick his friend’s cheek. He got up and began to work out same as he did every night when the nightmare woke him up and he was reminded he could never taste blood again. He knew as long as he had the craving a second taste of blood would turn him.

He sighed folks on campus were starting to wonder about him and Dan. He only got out when Dan drug him to any of the minor parties he managed to get invited to and he hadn’t had a date with a girl since it happened. Dan thought it was because of Sophie setting them up but in truth it was because every time he looked at one he remembered the dreams. He glanced over at where Dan slept peacefully he was amazed that Dan still drug him along to all these events. Sure he still wasn’t popular but he had made other friends besides Chris and even met one or two girls who while they weren’t super models weren’t exactly bad on the eyes.’ ‘But he still drags me out at night.’ He thought. ‘If I didn’t know better I’d think he likes me as more than a friend.’

Dan watched Chris the next morning as they set eating breakfast before their classes. ‘He’s still not sleeping well.’ He noted seeing how tired his friend looked. ‘At first I thought it was because of the police investigation.’ They had been lucky the candles had started a fire that wiped out that bodies so the police ruled it a bunch of drunken frat boys playing with fire. He saw Chris finish up eating and head out to class with a distracted expression on his face. "So there is a party in this weekend want to go?" He asked hoping to take Chris’s mind off of things.

"No I’ll pass." Chris said tiredly. "I’m going to be late for class." he said getting up and leaving not noticing the concerned look Dan was giving him. Chris had seemed back to himself when they first left but then he seemed to loose the spark of humor that had led to him telling Dan. ‘I told you I’d never join a damn fraternity.’ It had seemed to be gone by the next morning and it really worried Dan.

Chris found himself standing in the room again. "Why do I keep dreaming this?" He asked seeing Devon this time fully dressed in the outfit he had worn that night. "I mean I wasn’t attracted to you and I didn’t want to be you."

"Some part of you does." Devon said with a wry smile. "And as long as you won’t let go you’ll stay between two worlds forever." He chuckled. "How are the cravings?" He watched Chris flinched. "You can give in to me and you’ll become the first of my brothers to not need me to live." He smiled. "Or you can renounce me for good and go back to being what you were before you met me."

Chris wavered he knew it should be simple just renounce Devon and everything he had offered him and he’d wake up feeling like his old self again. "You remember what you told me about making a bad decision and following it threw?" Devon said speaking up again a smile still on his face. "Well that is good advice the way is threw not back there is no coming back from this not for you." His smile turned predatory. "You want it too much don’t you?"

Chris wavered and saw Devon pull the pin from his Taltra and stick it in his neck. "I thought anywhere other than the hand or arm was fatal?" He asked seeing the blood there and feeling himself start to hunger.

"Not in certain situations such as this one Chris." He winced. "I don’t want this blood to ruin my shirt so admit you want it and drink." He smiled. "We both know you want it just admit it and let yourself have it."

Chris stood there staring his entire body screaming for him to take it. "I want it." he said and moving forward. He was stopped by Devon’s hand on his shoulder. "What I told you I wanted it let me have it."

"You have to admit what you really want." Devon said calmly. "We both know it’s not just the blood it’s me too isn’t it?" He smiled once again like a predator and bared his neck. "You want me too?"

"Yes." Chris said before he could stop himself. The hand holding him back was suddenly pulling him forward and he buried his face in Devon’s neck. He began to suck the blood into his mouth reveling in the taste even though he knew it was a dream he felt more alive and awake than he had since that night at the party. He continued to nuzzle Devon’s throat as growls and moans escaped from his mouth. He whimpered when Devon finally pulled him back by his hair. He looked up to see the same amount of lust in Devon’s eyes as he felt coursing threw his body.

He took a deep breath and kissed the other man. He felt Devon’s hands on his back bunching up the white silk shirt he’d worn in his dreams every night since then. He felt it being pulled out of the waist band of his pants and he hurried to return the favor with the red silk pull over Devon wore. He winced as Devon pulled back and gripping the front of the shirt ripped it open and slit it down his arms before reaching down and pulling his own pull over off quickly. Then they were together again bare chest against bare chest the taltra they both wore digging in but seeming to not cause any discomfort.

Devon spun them so Chris had his back to the bed. "Are you ready to give yourself to me totally." He said in an authoritative voice as he shoved Chris back onto the bed and reached down pulling the other man’s boots and socks off before reaching for his belt buckle. "Answer me last chance to turn back."

Chris felt the leather sliding down his legs and then it was gone. he opened his eyes to see Devon undoing his own pants he watched until Devon stood there clad only in tight black boxer briefs which were a stark contrast to his plain white ones. "Yes I knew that night when I drank blood for the second time I belonged to you I just couldn’t admit it."

"I know." Devon said climbing up him until their cocks rubbed together threw the underwear separating them. Devon smiled when Chris moaned deeply. "Yes you do belong to me and will belong to me all the nights of the rest of you life." He licked down Chris’ chest as he slid back until he reached the boxer briefs straining over the impressive erection inside. "I don’t care who you spend your waking hours with but at night your mine aren’t you" He said licking the shaft threw the material and hearing Chris moan a heavy yes he grabbed the waist band and pulled them down. Chris’ throbbing cock popped up into attention almost immediately.

Devon threw the underwear away and leaned down carefully taking the sensitive head into his mouth. Chris sighed with pleasure and tried to thrust into the blond mans mouth urging him to suck faster. He inched his way down slowly until he had the whole thing in his mouth before finally beginning to suck faster. Chris was bucking his hips up fucking the other man’s mouth and moaning in pleasure. "Oh shit I’m going to cum." He finally yelled and felt his cock jerk in the other man’s mouth but Devon never pulled back and kept sucking until the spurts subsided. He then swallowed it as he stood up.

"My turn." Devon said standing there and Chris knew what he wanted and he also knew he wanted to do it. Chris got up and moved forward off the bed kneeling in front of the other man and pulled the black boxer briefs down. He stood still looking at the other mans cock and then slid it into his mouth it was a truly unique experience he decided and he was pleased when Devon began to moan and thread his fingers threw his hair. "Oh yeah suck it." He began to push the other man’s head up and down. "Suck me hard Chris suck me because you belong to me."

Chris suddenly found himself pulled off the other man’s cock and pulled up to face him. "On the bed on your knees know." Devon said giving him a hard kiss then pushing him back onto the bed. Chris complied and soon felt a cold slick finger pressing into him. He gasped as it pushed in. "Relax it’s just lubricant consider this a very realistic dream." Chris nodded and tried to relax after a while he began to get into it and moaned with pleasure as Devon added a second and then a third finger. He let out a whimper of protest when they were pulled out. "Now the real fun begins."

He pushed into Chris slowly his cock sinking in only about a half inch at a time. He smiled as Chris moaned and made a deep growling sound as he begged him to go faster. "Patience is a virtue." He said quietly before letting out his own groan of pleasure feeling himself all the way inside that tight hot hole. He began to pull out slowly and then slide back in slowly he kept it up for a while as Chris began to beg him to go faster. "Oh yes." He said as he began to go faster pumping in and out of the man being submissive before him.

Chris was having trouble keeping his arms up as Devon pounded into him sending waves of pleasure over him. He could feel his own cock straining and when Devon reached down and began to massage it he came quickly his contractions causing Devon to come inside him. The Two collapsed on the bed. "Remember Chris you have to drink Blood at least once a week or you’ll get sick you should go to that party Saturday night." Devon said coolly as he shifted and pulled Chris against him s he laid on his side. Kissing Chris’s cheek he added. "And Remember at night you belong to me make good use of the gift I left you."

Chris woke up his underwear sticky and clinging where he had cum in his sleep. he felt something in his hand and looked at it. He held the Taltra to the light and smiled before going to take a shower. Dan noted at breakfast. "Your in a better mood than I’ve seen you in a while."

"I had pleasant dreams." Chris said with a smile. "I think I will join you at that party this Saturday." He saw Dan smile and remembered what Devon had said about his waking hours being his to choose. "Hey Dan tell me the truth were you jealous of Devon?" He watched Dan look down and blush. "So your into me huh now I have to beat you up." He saw Dan look up at him in a panic. "Kidding Dan I’m kidding it’s okay that you find me attractive."

"No it’s not." Dan said angrily. "I never was interested in guys before well I did wonder what it would be like with a guy but it was all abstract then I met you and you were nice to me and it doesn’t make sense." He saw Chris sit the Taltra on the table. "Where did that come from?"

"Devon gave it to me somehow." He saw Dan’s eyes widen in Terror. "I’m one of them again but I don’t need Devon to live forever so I’m going ask you if you want to join me." He paused. "I have the feeling being an immortal gets lonely and wouldn’t it be fun to see the world after college and not worry about growing old before you see it all."

Dan set there in shock. "I don’t know what to say." He stared at Chris in shock he thought for sure Chris had been turned back to normal when he killed Devon. ‘And to top it off Devon is still around somehow." He gulped. "How did Devon give it to you?"

"I’m not sure I had a dream about him and when I woke up it was clutched in my hand." He saw Dan trying hard not to panic. "Just think about it okay and give me your answer by Saturday if you can’t deal I’ll transfer to another school or get started on my world trip early."

Dan spent the day in a daze he really hoped nothing important was said in his classes. ‘On one hand I don’t want to be like Devon.’ He put his head in his hands. ‘But Chris seems the same not like Devon this time around.’ He shook his head. ‘I want to stay with him but am I willing to give up my humanity.’ He sighed. ‘Yeah I am I was willing to kill for the guy I’m willing to be made one of them.’

That Night he found Chris packing. "You don’t need to pack I’m willing to become one of you." He saw Chris sigh with Relief. "One question are you just asking me to stay as your friend?"

"No I’m not." Chris said pulling the smaller dark haired man against him and kissing him. Once Dan got over his shock he began to kiss him back. "Now do you want to do this now cause you’ll probably have to sleep off the change or we can wait till after."

"Lets do it now." Dan said breathless. "Hey we got forever to do the rest." He saw Chris smile and take his hand he felt a prick he hadn’t even noticed Chris pull the pin out of the Taltra. He felt a minor tingle of fear mixed with anticipation as Chris brought the hand to his lips and began to drink. Chris finally pulled back and he saw Chris stick the pin in his own palm. "Well bottoms up." He said as a weak joke and began to drink he found it tasted slightly odd but not unpleasant. When he couldn’t drink anymore he looked up to see stuff staring to blur. "What’s going on I feel weird."

"Just sleep I’ll be here when you wake up." Chris said calmly and guided him to his bed when Dan passed out asleep. "He knew from experience Dan would sleep for a long time." So he turned and headed out the door there was something he needed to do. He arrived at the ruins of the house that had burnt to the ground. Walking threw them him finally found what he was looking for untouched in the mess He leaned down and picked up the Taltra. "It looks like this organization is starting again but this time it’s stopping at two members." Pocketing the Taltra he headed back to be sure he got there before Dan woke up.

He shrugged when he got back and found Dan still sleeping and changed into his work out shirts the loose red material was easy to move in. He began to lift go threw his exercises he wondered idly if his body could ever change now. He was really into it and didn’t notice when Dan woke up.

Dan set there watching Chris move the shorts stretching tight across his perfect ass and he wondered somewhat what Chris saw in him. "Hey Chris why me?" he said seeing Chris turn. "I’m not exactly a hot guy so why’d you pick me."

"Your my friend and you are attractive enough." He said with a smile. "Besides I like you." He leaned down and kissed the smaller man. "So how do you feel?" He saw Dan shrug. "I was like that at first it’ll clear up."

"So what do we do now?" Dan asked and then saw the way Chris was looking at him. "Before we do anything you should know I’ve never done it unless my hand counts." Chris laughed and kissed him leaning him back on the bed.

"Just Relax and enjoy yourself." Chris said as he began to pull at the clothes on the other man’s body. Once he had Dan totally naked he took his best friend’s cock into his mouth and surpressed a laugh as Dan yelped. "Just Relax Dan unless you want me to stop."

"No don’t stop." Dan said and then let out a moan as Chris took him in his mouth again. He vaguely wondered how Chris learned to do this since his friend hadn’t mentioned ever doing this before but then it wasn’t something that would come up. He was surprised when Chris stopped "Where are you going?"

"I need to find something to use as Lubricant unless you don’t want to go that far." he watched Dan jump in shock when he figured it out. "Trust me it’ll feel great and you’ll get to do me next time." He found a tube of KY jelly that apparently Dan used for when he was jerking off and set down. "So are you up for it?"

Dan nodded he was a bit scared but he had to admit he had thought about what it would be like. He watched as Chris squeezed some onto his hand and then gently pushed in a finger. He started to tell Chris to stop when Chris placed his other hand on his cock and gave it a quick rub. Chris continued to stroke Dan’s shaft as he used his fingers to loosen him up. He could feel his own cock straining in the shorts and when he was confidant he had loosened Dan up enough because he was moaning and tangling his hands in the sheets.

He stood up and shucked the shorts then smeared KY Jelly over his shaft. He saw Dan watching him nervous. "Relax Dan it’ll feel good I promise." Placing Dan’s legs on his shoulders he slid in gently. He heard Dan release a moan that sounded halfway between pleasure and pain. "Just hang on it’ll feel good."

Dan soon was ecstasy he realized if he had known it could be like this with a guy. He would have made a move on Chris sooner. He reached down and grabbed his own cock moving his hand up and down in rhythm with Chris. He felt himself getting close and judging by Chris’s moans so was he. He finally climaxed a second after Chris pounded into him and finished. "That was great." He felt Chris’ arms closing around him. "I think I’m in love with you."

Chris felt Dan freeze in his arm. "I think I could fall in love with you we’ll just have to give it time." Chris said calmly he wasn’t certain what he felt for Dan but he knew he cared about him deeply. "And we have all the time in the world." He smiled when he Saw Dan relax into his arms as he wound them around him. ‘I’ll have to remember to thank Devon for this gift when I see him tonight while I sleep.’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
